Valentine's Day Madness
by Nightshadowv
Summary: I decided to take up one of ghostanimal challenges: Tucker has a valentine though his friends don't know just yet. Dani crashes in being hunted while Dash and Paulina fight over Danny Phantom and Sam gets into the spirit of Valentine's Day.


I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Valentine day and the one day of the year Sam dreads for its' outrageous notions while Danny gets depressed over his alter ego's popularity. Though this year Tucker was feeling good about himself; do to the fact that this year he managed to secure himself a valentine.

The strange combo of angry, sad and ecstatic walked through the halls of Casper High. All of them were stewing in their own emotions as a young Dani come right through the wall. Half running into Danny as she looks around in fright.

"Danielle what are you doing here?" Danny asks her in surprise as he recovers from the fall.

"Danny help me!" She cries as she buries her head into his chest as she turns back to her human form.

He looks at her clueless as the sound of childish laughter reaches his ears and he sighs. "Oh great how did you grab Youngblood's attention?" He asks but before Dani can say a word about it the green haired ghost boy appears behind her.

"Finally I have you now!" He cries with childish triumph at having won a game. "You also won't get away this time either Danielle." When he says this Dani hops over Danny and runs off down the hall way.

After Danny went ghost he yelled at his two friends. "Go find Danielle." Before turning his attention back to Youngblood who had already went after Dani.

As Sam and Tucker made their way down the corridor they question what was going on.

"So what do you think that was all about Sam?" Tucker asked as he started to pant.

"I don't know maybe Dani got caught up in one of that kid's crazy games." Sam said as she spotted Dani going through a wall.

They had to go the long way around but got stopped by Paulina, Star, Dash and Kwan.

"Hey watch it!" Dash and Paulina growl at the two as Star hangs back. While Kwan suddenly gets a strange look in his eyes.

He grabs Sam while Tucker dodges Dash's attempt at catching him. In this moment Danny came out of nowhere flying at them. And he too is stopped by the now strange eyed Paulina and Dash.

"Hello Ghost-boy." Paulina says fluttering her eyelashes. Danny unable to resist the popular girls wails stops momentarily forgetting Dani.

Though unlike Paulina, Dash goes for the more direct approach. As in trying to jump him which was easy since he was distracted for the moment. Paulina seeing what Dash was doing jumped on to the football players back and started to chock him from behind. As the popular girl did this it brought Danny back to the real world. As Dash was only mere inches from kissing him. Freaked out by this he went off to find Dani leaving Sam to deal with Kwan.

"Oh boy thanks for all your help!" She called after him as he fazed through the wall were Dani had gone. "Ugh…jerk…" She muttered as she turned back to the problem at hand.

"Be mine." Sam blinked once than twice as she looked at the boy. Before laughing all out at what he had just said. She stopped as Kwan's grip on her tightened on her wrist. "I mean it be my valentine."

"How about no for starters?" Sam said tugging at his hold. Though she was up against the strongest football player. She wasn't giving up when she felt strange and looked at Kwan and smiled. "Alright Kwan I will be your valentine." She said as she got that strange look Kwan, Dash and Paulina all had in their eye.

As they talked the Paulina was at that moment attacking Dash with perfume making the boy cough and wheezing.

"I told you he is mine!" Paulina growled primitively as she took out a compact and smashed it in Dash's face.

"And I told you he like me more." Dash said blocking the lipstick that was coming his way.

"He is mine you brute!" She screeched as she tried to tackle the big kid to the ground.

"Ha as I keep telling you he will be my valentine!" Dash said before knocking Paulina out cold before going after Danny.

Tucker was panting and finally had to stop as he couldn't breathe well. After regaining his breath he started to run except he landed on his butt. Looking up he noticed the familiar face he had found he liked seeing the most.

"Sophia what are you doing here?" He asked knowing only that she was homeschooled.

"I finally convinced my guardian to let me go to regular school. I did it because I wanted to be closer to you Tucker." The pretty faced brunette said holding some books to her chest. This confession made him blush a bit. "Ah I almost forgot happy valentine day." She said holding out a box.

Taking it Tucker opened it and found a blue hat much like his red one. Though inside of this hat was a bunch of chocolates. He popped one in his mouth and nearly fell to the ground. He had never tasted anything so good before.

"This is amazing what did you put in this?" He asked her but she just blushed and muttered something he couldn't hear.

"Can you show me around?" Tucker accepted and left the Dani thing up to Danny.

Danny found Dani trying to faze through the glowing red shield that he knew must circle the whole of Casper High. When that didn't work she turned ghost trying to get through the thing but it didn't work either. That is when Youngblood popped in and laugh like the free spirited child he was.

"No! I don't want to be your valentine." Dani screamed out as Youngblood held a big box in front of her.

Before he could even run over to her side he was tackled by Dash who was trying to give him a kiss but he managed to dodge the kiss. Danny didn't have to do much as Paulina seemed to have gotten stronger and knocked Dash right off him. She didn't let up after that as she hopped on him and started to punch him.

This gave Danny the chance to knock Youngblood away from Dani and run away with her back into the school. Where they found a nice janitors closet to change back into their human forms.

"Uh Danny why can't I turn back into a human?" She asked as Danny found he couldn't turn human either.

"This is bad very bad. I have both Dash and Paulina fighting over me and you have that Ghost child Youngblood tracking you like a blood hound."

"So what are we going to do Danny?" Dani asked feeling trapped and just a bit spooked by the persistent little boy who kept chasing her.

"I don't know but we have to find Tucker and Sam." They nodded and headed off to find them.

They found Sam first who was having lunch with Kwan. Both looking dreamily into one another's eyes. Nothing could rouse them from this so they gave up hoping that Tucker hadn't succumbed to the strange illness Sam, Kwan, Dash, Paulina and even Youngblood seemed to all have come down with.

Tucker was in the computer room with a pretty girl that was hanging on to everything Tucker had to say. Which both halfa's found strange since Dani wasn't blind or stupid only missed guided in the being. And Danny knew Tucker all too well.

"Tucker!" Both of them yelled through the door hoping the girl would stay behind.

Tucker walked out and found both Danny and Dani in ghost form looking a bit peeved.

"Hey Danny I see you rescued Dani. Oh yea change back and I will introduce you to Sophia she is my valentine." Both ghosts shuttered a bit at the word as images of that word brought them.

"Before you do that there is something you need to know."

"We are stuck in ghost form." Dani whimpered as the sound of a dog barking in the distance could be heard.

"Tucker are you okay?" Sophia asked coming out of the room to see both ghost. She gave them both a warm smile. "Oh wow you never mentioned you were friends with Danny Phantom. I am a big fan and I kind of look up to you." She said before she too was no longer human but ghost.

"You're a halfa?" Sophia nodded and looked at Tucker.

"I hope this won't change our plans to go out on a date later today." She said looking at the techno loving teen.

A big grin split Tucker's face as he looked at her ghostly form. Silver hair that ended with red flames and eyes that glowed pink. Her outfit was a short sleeve white top with a red skirt and she wore flats.

"No and I think your beautiful." This compliment made her face glow pink.

"We don't have time for this we need to find a way to stop all these love crazed teens." Again as he said this Paulina appeared looking like she won the golden-glob. As she came at him like a carnivore hunting its prey.

Before she could get anywhere close to him though Dash had come out of nowhere capturing the popular girl's ankle. Effectively tripping her up and knocking her out again. Now without her in the way Dash came at Danny with the intent to make him his. This made the ghost boy shutter a bit at the thought.

As he was about to touch Danny, Sophia stopped him while knocking him out.

"Oh dear I am sorry it seems I am the cause of all this. For some reason around this time everyone within a certain distance of me…Well they become love drunk and those who don't become drunk are the targets of the love-zombies. " They all blinked and sigh, it really was Tucker's luck to pick a girl that made human and ghost alike get drunk off love.

"How do we stop it." Danny asked having not noticed that Dani had went missing.

"We hid until it is all over there is no cure that I have found." She said sound a little sad.

Dani blasted Youngblood but it only seemed to egg him on more. Finally Dani had an idea.

"I am sorry Youngblood but I already have a valentine." This stopped the ghost boy dead in his tracks.

"Who is the one who has stolen your heart and I shall slay him." She didn't understand the whole slay part but who cares at this moment.

"It is Vlad Plasmius he is located in Wisconsin." She said thinking quickly.

The next day…

All of Amity Park woke to a splitting headache and no idea what they had done at all. Showing no signs of being disturbed by this everyone went about their day. As if they knew what had happened yesterday. Some woke with bruises others felt sick like they ate a mountain of chocolate.

While the ghost zone was experiencing the same thing no one knew why they were where they were. But they too just acted as if the last day had happened like every other.

The only ones who knew what had happened were Danny, Dani, Tucker and Sophia who had accidently caused the whole thing.

The next day at school Danny was happy to find himself being pushed into a locker by Dash.


End file.
